Happy Anniversary!
by KiKiLuu
Summary: Taito. Tai thinks he has planned the perfect one year anniversary for him and Matt but Matt couldn't disagree more. He only wants one thing and will stop at nothing to get it!


Disclaimer: I obviously dont own Digimon..

OoOo

The phone rang for the second time that morning and Yamato gave an irritable sigh as he glanced at the clock. Four a.m. Whoever was calling him better have a good reason…Rolling out of bed he grabbed the receiver and grumbled what sounded like a hello.

"BABY!" Matt jolted as his boyfriend Tai yelled through the phone, "Happy one year anniversary!"

"What anniversary? Fuck off," He muttered darkly and clicked the phone off, falling back into his comfy bed.

OoOo

Matt couldn't help but smile as he felt arms tighten around his waist. Tai must have let himself in sometime while he had been asleep. Turning over in the embrace he came face to face with the sleeping brunet. Tai's mouth was slightly open and Matt gently pressed his lips against the others while slowly trailing his fingers up and down Tai's chest.

Although Tai did many stupid, annoying things, like calling him at four am for instance, it was these moments that made Matt appreciate their relationship. Not many people were able to see this side of Tai, where he was calm and relaxed.

"Morning Yama," Chocolate brown eyes sleepily gazed into blue. " I let myself in."

"Yes Tai, I can see that," Matt smirked then asked, " What did you have planned for today?"

"Well," he grinned like a maniac and the moment was ruined, "I was thinking I could make us breakfast in bed?" A hopeful look was shot at Matt as last time Tai attempted to cook; Matt had been rushed to the hospital for food poisoning. "Then we're going to do something that's fun and really messy."

"I'll give you a second chance, just don't cook anything with meat in it ok?"

Tai raised his arm and made a fist in the air, brining it down when he yelled YES before kissing Matt on the cheek then rushing to the kitchen.

"Baby remember what we talked about? Don't do that it makes you look like an idiot!" The blonde called after him but he got no response.

OoOo

He had, had better pancakes in his lifetime Yamato decided as he cut into the second one. It was even more disgusting then the first, which was over cooked. This pancake was undercooked and Matt could feel the squishy batter in his mouth. He coughed it out into a napkin. "Wow! I'm full Tai but those were really good." "Honestly?" He looked up to see Tai staring at him in all seriousness. "Um, yah… honestly," Matt looked away. 

Tai seemed to accept this answer as he gobbled down his fifth pancake not seeing anything wrong with his cooking and Matt was grateful.

As soon as Tai was finished Matt grabbed their plates and set them in the sink feeling anxious. He knew what was coming next. Tai wanted to have sex and he couldn't wait! (What else could he have meant when he said fun and messy They had been going out for a whole year now with no sex and for two teenage gay boys that was a _long_ time. He could not think of a reason why they never did end up having sex, but he did know something. He was tired of being some lame ass virgin.

Turning to go back into the living room Matt thought _I cant wait, I just want to rip his clothes off and –_

He bumped into the wall. He thanked God that Tai, who was just coming out of his bedroom, had not seen. 

"So…what do you have planned for us now?" Matt asked seductively while covering up the bump on his forehead with his hair.

"Well like I said before its fun but kinda messy and we've never done it before. I think it's going to be…"

Tai stopped mid sentence and stared at Matt who had started to lift up his shirt.

"What? I thought you meant we were going to have sex?"

"What? No Yama. We're going to finger paint!" Tai beamed at him as he held tiny bottles of paint in his hands triumphantly.

OoOo

Matt wanted to bang his head against the wall. They were seventeen years old and they were finger painting…yes today had defiantly taken a turn for the worst. 

Tai was currently lying on his stomach beside Yamato immersed in his painting of himself and Matt as stick figures under a yellow sun. Both of his hands were covered in paint and the painting left much to be desired. Tai had never been artistic.

"Tai who the hell finger paints anymore?" Matt asked bitterly as he dipped his pinkie into black paint, too disgusted to use any other finger.

"I don't know, five year olds?" Tai grinned, "Common its like we're reliving our childhood! Anyway I'm finished my painting so we can stop now."

"Finally," Matt said as he went to dump his picture in the garbage.

OoOo

Tai sat on the couch contently sated after eating his favourite meal, spaghetti and meatballs. Although he loved spaghetti he wondered if it had been such a good idea considering all the stains on his shirt. He really could be such a slob sometimes. Matt walked into the living room and flung himself on the over the lounge chair, ignoring the fact that Tai was rubbing stains into his shirt, "So…what do you want to do…now," he asked placing emphasis on the words. He was pulling out all the moves he knew to try and seduce Tai. If he didn't lose his virginity tonight he would have to resort to raping him. 

Tai took a second to think.

" Well I don't really know. Today has been so wonderful I don't think it could get any better!"

Matt rolled his eyes. His boyfriend could be so lame sometimes.

" Oh its gonna get better, believe me!" Matt said while turning on the CD player and jumping onto the coffee table.

He turned away from Tai waiting for the music to start.

"_It's Britney Bitch"_

Matt turned around as those words were said and started to strip off his shirt, swinging it around his head before he flung it at Tai who stared with a shocked expression. He would have laughed at the blonde's choice of song if he hadn't been captivated by Matt's rocking hips.

Jumping down from the coffee Matt stepped towards the couch undoing his pants as he swirled his hips in a circle. Being freed from his jeans allowed Matt to crawl on the couch towards Tai and straddle his hips, giving him a lap dance.

Matt smiled down at Tai who was now gaping at his body. Months of practicing these dance moves had finally paid off!

"Holy shit Yama! Tai exclaimed as he pulled Matt closer by his hips, " I think we need to take this to your bedroom!"

Yamato just smirked and pulled Tai to his room and pushed him down onto the bed. Matt straddled Tai and leant down to nip at his bottom lip before Tai deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue eagerly into Matt's mouth.

Tai moaned as the blond started to plant kisses down his neck while unbuttoning his shirt before coming back up to give him another passionate kiss.

Their make out session became more heated as Tai shed his clothes and later that night the two boys drifted off to asleep blissfully unaware of the chaos tomorrow would bring.

Yamato had a smile on his face; he was no longer a lame ass virgin.

OoOo

A/N: Hey everyone this was my first story haha I hope it was ok!

I know the ending was kinda rushed but I didn't want to write anything too graphic. I would love it if someone can tell me things I can improve on because I don't think this story turned out that good lol.

And if you haven't heard Britney Spears' new song Gimme More download it. Can you just picture Matt facing away from you then turning around with his hands on his hips and mouthing the words It's Britney Bitch? lmao


End file.
